Survival
by Beekeeper24
Summary: ron,kim and their friends survive a plane crash in the mountains will they make it out alive
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

One day josh asks if they would like to go up in his plane. Sure they said. They climb into kim`s car and head to the

Middleton International Airport. They head over too josh`s plane which is a 4 seater. Josh does a pre-flight inspection

of the craft checking flaps,rudder landing gear,and engein oil. After he complets the inspection he and the others plan

the flight path. After the flight plan is laid out they josh goes and gets his crash survival kit he made and stows it

under the back seat. Kim and shego climb in the back josh and ron climb into the the fires up the engine and

taxis to the runway he radios the town "this is N7000MS requesting permission for take off "N7OOMS you are clear for take off

on runway 7"the tower taxi to the runway and the tower clears them josh throttles the engine and pulls back on the

yoke and the plane pulls up ron pulls the lever that lifts the landing gear with a "ding" the landing gear signals the gear is

up josh turn the plane to a heading of 256 and heads towards the mountain rage for a scenic route. They climb to an altitude of

1567ft and level of josh flips on the auto-pilot. "I need to use the restroom" he tells ron. On his way back he stops and asks

if the girls like anything to eat or drink. "We`re ok" they tell him. josh heads on back to the cockpit and sits back down.

they fly for a hour and a half as they fly ron kim and shego talk back and forth about their weekend how their family's are doing.

then Air traffic radios in telling him there a storm forming over his flight path and to be on the look out for changing conditions.

As they fly on "buckle Up" he tells kim and shego as soon as they do the plane begins to bounce. Josh turns off the auto-pilot and

grabs the yoke Josh looks over at ron and yells out "Grab the yoke ron. Ron grabs the yoke and tries to help josh keep the plane level.

But in the harsh mountain winds it was getting hard to keep the plane steady As they fight to keep the plane steady the "master Alarm

sounds then the ground clearence alarm sounds they fight to pull the plane up. "Brace for a crash landing josh yells out. Kim and shego

brace as ron and josh fight with the plane they manage to clear the ridge by a few feet but the plane is still going down josh sees a

clearing a few hundred yards away. He looks over at ron and says we will sit her down over there. they fight to keep the plane above the

trees. As they aproach the clearing the plane starts hitting the tree tops then smacks the wings tear off and the fuselage hits

the snow cover ground and skids 500ft from the trees. Ron opens his eyes and looks around josh and kim have been knocked out shego awakes

and asks"what happen?" we crashed ron tells her. kim awakes "you ok kp ron asks im fine she says to him. Josh come to after about 15 minutes

OH my gosh kim and shego cry out when they see his face is bloody from the window he pulls a rag from under the seat and wipes his face they

ron looks at him and sees he`s only got a few small cuts nothing major. Ron,kim,and shego check themselves for injuries while josh checks

where they are on the map. "What about the emergency transponder? ron asks" this plane dosn`t have one josh tells them with that news

their hearts sank. Cheer up every thing will be ok. he tells them. what they didn't know yet was josh was a survivalist.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

A hour after the crash they ask josh how they are going to be ok. starting to smell smoke josh tells them to leave the plane

They get out josh goes over the the other side and pulls out his "crash kit" and runs back over to the others they watch as the

plane starts to burn. With the wind blowing it -15 degrees he tells ron? ron sees kim shivering goes over and tries to warm her.

Josh opens the kit which are 2 lage water proof dufle bags straped together. He opes the top one and pulls out coats and pants

and hands them put on the gear it helps but with the temperature dropping he says they need to get to the trees josh pulls

out a rope and tells the to tie it around their waist. Josh tires to lift the bag onto his back but falls over ron offers to carry it

josh says NO! i am responceible for what happen with a sad look on his face he slings the 120lbs bag on his back josh brings up the rear

as they head for the trees. They reach the trees just as the snow starts falling harder. Josh sits the bag down and opens it inside is a

magnesium flint stick, 8 M.R.E`s,an 2 axes, small pot and pan, 4 tin cups, two sleeping bags,and obsidian rocks and knapping tools. Josh

picks up one of the axes and goes into the woods they hear the sound of the ax as it hits the wood of a tree. Ron goes out there he sees his

friend chopping fallen tree. Ron goes over and ask him what is wrong. Josh looks up at him and says "This is all my fault. How so? ron asks him

"i dont know it just is" he fires back. whoa josh calm down its not your fault it was an accident it could happen to anyone ron tells josh.

Ron grabs the ax and starts chopping the small dead branches that are on the ground. Ron and josh pick up the wood they cut and carried it

back to were kim and shego are. How are we going to stay warm? kim asks while shivering. Josh goes over to the bag and gets the magnesium flint stick

and gathers up some Small sticks ron goes and gets some bigger sticks and logs. Whats that? kim a flint stick josh tells her. He then

pulls out a Multi-tool from a pouch he had on his belt and starts scrapping after 2 minutes he puts some dried leaves on top of the small pile.

He turns the knife over and strikes the other side of the flint stick and a fire starts. He starts putting sticks on the small fire and slowly

the fire starts to grow. Ron and kim go and try to find wood to keep the fire going. Josh starts working on a shelter to protect them from the cold

and wind. Shego see josh chopping and goes over and asks if she can help josh looks at her and says we can go look for pine limbs for the

walks around looking as josh cutsthe wood. He pulls the wood to the camp site and starts building the shelter. Shego comes back with quite a few

pine limbs. Josh builds the shelter after a few hours its been built shego looks at the bag and sees a survival hand book and picks it up walks back over to josh and asks

"What kind of shelter is this you are building? "A winter shelter."he replies. oh she says. She opens the book to see that it tells

her all about survival shelters,fire starting,edable plants all kinds of stuff. Josh finishes the shelter and layers the ground with pine-needles.

after he finished the shelter he moves the fire closer but not to close. kim and ron returned with wood for the fire. josh heads out to look for rocks.

Ron,kim,and shego sit around the fire "Whats wrong with josh shego asks. ron replies he blames himself for this whole incident.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

They sit and talk "he blames him self and not the weather? kim and shego ask ron. ron looks at hie girlfriend replies

yes as he nods his head up and down. "Its not his fault kim and shego tell ron. "I know that i told him but he wont listen"

ron tells the girls. Josh returns a few minutes later with some stones and sits the stones next to the fire. Josh can i talk

to you kim and she go ask. Ron gets up and and goes to the shelter. Kim and shego tell josh that this was not his fault and he

shouldn`t be blaming himself for something he had no control over. Josh looks at them and tells them "I'm the pilot i should have

gotten us to the distanation safly. You did they tell him we are all alive you are keeping our hopes up you are doing every thing

right shego and kim tell him. josh thanks them for their words of comfort. To keep josh up shego asks him what the stones are for.

They are for warmth in the shelter he tells her as night starts to fall it gets colder. Josh heats up some water and hands out some

of the M.R.E`s. they open them up and pull out the contents. josh shows them how to open the heat pack and to fill to the line that

was marked on the clear pouch. they fill their heat pouches to the line and add the green pouch that had the food. While the food heats

up they check out what else it came with. josh hands them each a tin cup. COCOA! ron yells. sure enough ron was right. Each of the MRE`S

had a packet of hot COCOA they fill their tin cups and add the cocoa powder. After 15 minutes the mre`s are ready to eat. They eat the hot

meals. With the hot meals kim`s shivering slows. After they finished eating night has set the wind has picked up snow was blowing

move into the shelter ron and josh bring the rocks in to the shelter. Ron hands kim one of the sleeping bags has he and josh seal up the

front with the dufalbag ron lays one sleeping bag down over the warm stones. The four lay down josh hands the second bag over them. With

kim still shivering ron helps her by hold her close to him. Josh looks over to shego who's starting too shiver and pulls her over to warm her

up josh looks at his watch. The temperature is - 37 and it was only 10pm. josh looks at ron and say brace for it it`s going to get cold tonight.

They huddle under the bag hearing the wind out side in side the shelter iw was warmer the it was outside. The next morning ron awakes to the \

sounds of stones slapping he comes out to see josh smacking to stones together. "?what are you doing? ron asks josh" I`m flint knapping he tells ron.

"What is flint knapping? ron asks josh. Josh tells ron flint knapping is were you make stuff like knives and arrow heads out of stone.

Shego and kim wake after a few hours and come out of the shelter to see josh had made a bow and some arrows from stick and the black obsidian

he had in the bag. He stands up and draws the bow back and fires and arrow at a dead tree. it works josh exclaims. Shego and kim work on the

shelter while ron goes and gets wood and josh goes for food. Ron returns with wood about 5 to 6 times to make sure there is enough. Josh returns

with a bag full of edible plants and winter fruit and some fish and rabbit. with the fire going josh preps the fish and rabbit. he cleans the

fish and puts the fish on some sticks to allow it to smoke over the fire and does the same for the rabbit. While the meat smokes he goes over

and helps kim and shego reinforce the shelter for tonight ron comes back with more wood and a bag full of stones.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Josh helps ron put the wood in the pile and the stones next tot the fire. They eat the meat that josh caught to save

their MREs for other days. After eating they head for the shelter for the night before heading into the shelter ron and

josh put some more logs on to the fire so it will burn through the night. He and ron bring the hot stones to the shelter

and put them around near their feet. they bundle down for their third night. Mean while rescuers mount a search for the

missing plane Since it didn't show up at the airport or raido any towers. The NTSB notified kim and rons families of the

downed plane Kim and ron`s parents sit together in the family room as the rescuers go over josh`s flight plan he left at

middleton airport. They narrowed the search pattern to 34 square miles in the mountain manky a friend of josh

came over and told then that kim and ron are alive he goes on to tell them that josh lower is a skilled survivalist and

they don't need to worry. They tell the families they cant launch a air search because of the mountain weather. Back on the

mountain kim and ron huddle together in the cold air trying to keep warm. Josh pulls the bag up over shego`s chest to to

keep her warm. Josh stays awake through the night maybe getting only about 2 hours of sleep. Shego is awaking by a shaking

movement looks around and see josh shivering uncontrollably. She move over the the hypothermic josh and wraps her arms around him

using her body heat to warm him up The next morning the rescuers launch their air search for the lost group. Josh hands a flare

gun to kim and says when she see a helicopter to fire it in the direction of it and hands ron a signaling mirror and tells him

to aim it at the chopper when they see it the mirror will reflect light at the craft. He tells shego there is a orange smoke

flare in the bag to take it and run out into the clearing and set it off. They see josh starting slip away kim and shego run

to him to warm him up Your not going to die on my watch she tells josh. Im just so c-cold he studders out in his shivering

voice shego and kim walk him over to the fire sit him down. Shego hands him warm water and warps her coat around him. Ron

looks at him and sees hes got the beginning signs of frost bite kim holds two warm stones to his hands looks at his friends

and tells then how grateful he his to have friend like them. Suddenly kim hears the faint sound of a helicopter and runs out

into the clearing and looks around and to her east northeast see see a helicopter and fires the flare towards it and ron uses

the mirror the pilot see the distress signals and flies over to them shego tells josh help is here and runs out and sets off

the smoke flare the pilot radios command he has found them and lands the helicopter. The crew step out and ask if everyone is ok

they tell the rescuers they are ok but josh is still in the wood they drag out a backboard. They head to were josh was sitting

and find him on the ground barley alive they load josh on to the backboard and run to the chopper where they cover him with a

thermal-blankets. Shego takes his hand and holds it as they fly off the mountain


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

As they fly shego watches josh as the medic try to keep him warm. She lights up her hands and place them on his chest

to help warm him up. The medic was in shock the see josh`s temperature was at 89.8 deadly low when they heard they they

looked at him and told him You will make it. Josh slips into unconsciousness she keeps her glowing hands on his heart

whispers into his ear "I dont want to lose you" the medic looks at them and says there s nothing more we can do right now but keep him

warm. Kim starts to cry thinking he may die right there in front of her. Ron looks at kim and says "he will live" his

words gave kim little comfort. The medic gets ready to IV josh shego looks at the bag, "Is that water? she asks the medic

"Yes it is. he tells her. can i warm it up she asks him. yeah he replies. shego takes the bag and heats it up with her

hands and the medic sticks him alittle blood flows out and he hooks up the sits back with kim and ron. Kim is

wiping her eyes ron is comforting her shego looks at kim and says He will live. Shego bring up the middleton tornado and

they were in the town shelter how he was making goofy noises and just being silly kim starts laughing when shego told

then about when josh was getting stitched up he was like not ice water in the pants. kim and ron laugh they sigh and

said how funny he was during that time. The pilot called out" we are 5 minutes from base." kim stopped crying hearing

bout the funny stuff he did back then. Sunddenly they hear a faint-voice say "I don`t want computer chips for dinner"

Ron was that you? shego and kim ask while looking at ron. No that wasnt me ron look down and see josh`s

eyes are slitly open shego yells You scared us to death but we are glad to have you back. Josh looks at them ans asks

"who said i love you? ron and kim look over at shego whose whistling and has a red face. after a few she goes fine it was

me. Josh tells her to lean closer and tells her that he was goin to let go of the fight till she said those words and

he fought on shego holds his hand. they reach base-camp and let kim,ron,and shego off kim and ron run over too their

parents. They all hug just glad to see them alive. They look over to see josh being carried off to a waiting ambulance.

What happen the parents ask josh almost died the finale night we were up there it got so cold josh gave up his warmth

so we could stay warm me and shego did all we could to warm him up and when the helicopter landed can came back and saw

him lying in the snow unconscious. Shego saved his life. They watch as she gets into the ambulance and speed off. Afew

days pass kim and ron see shego and ask were josh is she tells them she hasnt seen him scence they took them to the

hospital. Two days later over at kim and rons shego is talking with them when there was a knock on the door i`ll get it

ron says.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

When ron answer the door he about fell over. At the door was josh. May i come in he asks."sure ron tells him.

josh walks to the kitchen were kim and shego are sitting. Shego and kim flew out of their seat when they saw him.

They ran over and hugged him. Where have you been they asked. He looks down and says i didn't want ya`ll to know

cause i blame my self for the crash kim looks at him and say you saved our lives josh. By almost giving yours shego

added tears start to stream down his face. you don't blame me for what happened? asked josh. No not at all they say to

him. ron tells josh the NTSB found that the plane went down cause of weather not because of him. They go on to tell him

that the rescuers told them that with out his survival knowledge they would have died from exposure. Don't be so hard on

yourself man we are not mad you did what you had to ron says. Josh tells them he going to give up flying. They look at him

and tell him that's crazy. We would all fly with you again they tell him. Those words build up josh`s spirit. Shego

looks over at him hug and kisses him she tells him how grateful they are that he was will to die to keep them alive.

I never had someone that would do that you are the first real man i know shego says. shego looks at him and says I'm

not going anywere im got to stay by him. Later that week josh starts teaching them wilderness survival skills. They

learn the basics of flint knapping bow and arrow building fire starting and shelter building shego and josh were married

the middleton tornado but didn't tell anyone but now kim and ron know and are keeping itlow ron and kim are amazed at the

knowledge josh has for survival and how handy astronomy came in during their ordeal. they carry on with their lives ron kim

and shego ask when they will fly again


End file.
